You'll Think of Me
by zero13005
Summary: So far, prekong, two kids, bit of amnesia, only beginning? sorry, i really can't do summaries ...JimmyOC ish?


**notes:**  
-own nothing but erin & barrett  
- so there's been a little plot bunny living in my head for a while, this is the beginning of it, or the end, you read it, decide, tell me if it's good or bad... maybe... please? anyway...

_

* * *

You don't think much of women on ships, they're a nuisance._

Englehorn remembered being told that when he himself was just a young sailor. Now captain of the _S.S. Venture_, he had made a small exception, allowing one of his sailor's young daughter whose mother became incapable of caring for her to stay onboard. Though, the captain's good graces were tested even more when his first mate, Hayes, found a little boy around the age of twelve stowed away down in the cargo hold in one of the back cages not even three days later. Grudgingly and against his better judgment, Englehorn allowed the two kids to stay on as deckhands as long as they could prove themselves able to keep up with the work and not cause too much trouble, he just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

---

"Barrett, in two days we arrive in New York where we will stay for a week. That should give you enough time. Now get back to work." 

"Yes Captain," replied Barrett, who took one look at his daughter before leaving. Englehorn watched as he rounded the corner before moving to stand in the doorway of the room where the first mate was bandaging the gash in the little girl's head.

"It's deep Captain, still hasn't waken up either," said Hayes.

---

From his position at the wheel, Englehorn had seen it all. The night started off as a crystal clear cool summer's night, when a strong wind came up from the southwest, bringing a light rain with it. He had set the two youngest crew members to untangling the ropes, just to keep them out of the way. Lately, when they weren't busy being occupied by work, the duo spent their time thinking of new ways to getting on Englehorn's nerves, or so it seemed to him.

Despite his lack of eagerness about having two kids running almost unsupervised at any given time around his ship, the captain did have to admit they had a certain enthusiasm for even the meager tasks they were assigned and that he was warming up to them as they brought a certain amount of energy to the crew. _Maybe it won't be so bad_,_ they just need a little straightening out_, Englehorn thought to himself as he watched the boy and girl work together. That opinion was soon changed slightly as part of the cargo stored on deck came loose and the sharp corner came in contact with the girl's forehead. _Damnit…_ The captain went down the stairs and onto the deck where he was almost ran over by a blur that was calling out for Mr. Hayes.

The night passed uneventfully, with the little girl awakening in the early hours of the morning to find two blue eyes looking back at her about an inch away. She jumped and moved to the other end of the bed against the wall.

"Erin? Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Erin?" She was completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you're Erin, and I'm Jimmy, remember?" She shook her head 'no'. He questioned her a little more and only received the same answer. "I'm going to get Mr. Hayes." With that, he tore from the room on yet another search for the first mate. The boy was having a hard time trying to find someone, anyone, even as it was near the change of shifts and with the noise of him running up and down the halls. He only stopped when he collided with someone who was coming out of the galley.

"Woah, slow down there, where are you going so fast there Jim?" inquired Barrett.

"I gotta find Mr. Hayes," Jimmy quickly replied. "She don't remember nothin." Soon the boy was out of sight leaving the confused sailor standing there.

Jimmy eventually found Hayes on deck and led him to the cabin where Barrett sat in disbelief at the girl's sudden case of forgetfulness.

"Amnesia," confirmed Hayes after a few moments.

---

When the _S.S. Venture_ arrived in New York, there would be one less person leaving on it when one week's time would pass. He informed the captain of his decision and with Englehorn's permission to take a week's leave, Barrett walked off the ship with a small bag in one hand and a girl in the other who was sleeping on his shoulder.

The sailor would be returning to life on the seas, but Erin would not. Neither had seen the two blue eyes watching the departure from the deck, that would blend into the blue of the water along with the rest of the girl's memories, forgotten.

* * *


End file.
